The Private Files of Luna Llama
by MidEarthHighLanders
Summary: DMHPSlashIt's hard being the only girl in the house, most of the time my dad's don't really understand. Thats why I have you dear diary, my confident. A Dee and Cee story.
1. Personal Information

**_A's N: Our goal is to add at least one chapter a day. The first entry will be on later tonight but this needed to be on first, it's the inside of the diary. Dee and Cee._**

* * *

**The Private files of Luna Llama-Evans Potter-Malfoy**

My personal information:

-Full name: _Luna Llama-Evans Potter-Malfoy. Luna (the name of the lady that saved my dad- Harry- in the war. Llama (don't ask) Evans (Harry's mother maiden name) Potter (Harry's last name before he married my daddy Draco.) Malfoy (Draco's last name) _

-Birthday: _May-26-1989_

-Age: _16_

-Moms name (maiden): _Hermione Granger, if you get technical but she really doesn't count. _

-Dads name_: Harry Potter-Malfoy (dad) Draco Malfoy (Daddy) It's been that way since I was born- ones dad ones daddy and that's what I know._

-Birthplace: _UK- London- 12:31_

-Residence: _UK- Bath- 3075 Brickstone lane._

-Favorites: --_color- Black- the house is having a little bit of a color feud at the moment for I can't sway to any certain color- it's notsafe.I'll explain later._

--Food- _Alvocado hummus and sprouts on seven grain bread. Ooo my mouth is watering just thinking about it!_ _Oh, I'm a vegetarian._

--Drink- _I really like hot chocolate, but I'll drink anything that isn't tea or pumpkin juice- Which by the way is about the only thing they keep stocked in this house to drink. I mean bsides butter bear and lunch meat._

--Number- _what the heck- I never thought about this, I guess two. I don't know good things always come in twos like egg rolls. And because you always need at least two to do most things._

--Season- _Fall, cause there's greens and reds. Again ill explain later._

--Hobbies- _Yoga- I'm very flexible and that's about it. Oh and scaring my dads with my creative clothing style that I myself design and make. They say it reminds them to much of the Luna I was names after._

-If you had 500 pounds what would you do?- _Get a dog to guard my room from Cutie, I know that would leave a lot of money- but my family's really well off so most of the time if I even mention that I want something it shows up on my bed the next day. I guess I would also get a better sewing machine-mine one used to be auntie Molly's and it's not very high tech._

-Tattoos or piercing?- _I live my two dads, the only thing they'll let me pierce is my ears. Though I always wanted to get a tattoo. _

-Deepest secret- _Well I hate tea! No kidding, besides my being bale to wave a twig and make my tea turn into hot chocolate, you're a diary your going to know all my secrets. For a diary you're very impatient. _

* * *

_**The chapters will be a lot longer but this was just a information thingy. Please review anyway!**_


	2. getting my way

_**A's N: Eh- right heres the first chapter. what do you need to know about it, well em,cant think of anything. Oh but one warning, I had a sleepover last night so I hadenough sleep to keep me charged for... nothing... im tired, so if everything sucks, which i think the grammer and spelling and stuff might, dont be to mad and dont totally give up on us.We're okay writters noramally, you can check if you dint beleive me. Well enjoy, Cee and Dee. Cee typing and Dee on the phone lol.**_

* * *

**The private files Luna Llama-Evans Potter-Malfoy**

_Augest-20-2005_

_Dear Nymphadora,_

_Some of the stuff I wrote in my personal information doesn't make much sense and I promised to explain it to you- starting with my name…Llama. It came from my dad Harry- who has been there since I was born- who took me in when my mother wanted to put me up for adoption, and who named me. The man is honorably obsessed with llamas and owns a mini llama- standing at about the same height as a kitten- named Cute Llama, very literally. I just call her pain in the neck because she's more spoiled then I am- and I am spoiled, by both my dad's- but that's all besides the point. The real story about my first middle name however, came from when dad was in this wizarding war (that I know nothing about and care nothing about, except that the Lord Voldemort guy is dead) and anyway he got pushed into this lake. At the time he didn't know how to swim and was drowning when some llama saved his life. I am not joking, and the really ironic thing is that he's now a pretty awesome Olympic swimmer who's won three gold medals._

_Also I think it might make sense to explain the color thing. Okay well if you know my dads it makes so much more sense, but my dads met in school about 23 years ago- eep that makes them seem old, dads 33 and daddy's 32. Our house is mostly decorated into two different colors, green and maroon, I hate both colors but I can't do anything about it. It used to be the color of the 'house' they stayed in. They don't really like to talk about school so it doesn't make much sense to me, but they both think that their house was better and so they took turns decorating the rooms of the house in 'their color.' My room is the only room that's a different color. Its black but there's not really any paint showing through on the walls. _

_Daddy's a pretty amazing artist and a lot of the time he paints of draws something that I want for my walls. I have a lot of me and dad, and me and my other relatives and friends. They're all amazingly detailed, I believe daddy's won a few awards too for his artwork. But anyway I hate the feud and the second I'm out of school- I go to Salem wizarding academy in America- I'm going to come home and curse all the walls pink just to shut them up. But, then again, I shouldn't really care, because that's all they ever fight about. Once when I was twelve, not long after they got together, one of my friends parents were getting divorced, I asked daddy why it was that they never fought- ever- and he said that they did enough of it in school. I'm going to assume that means they fought over a few guys when they were my age._

_Well daddy finished dinner, so I have to go, I gotta ask them about a sleep over, tell you what they say later._

_Love you Luna _

* * *

_"_Luna what do you mean you want to have a sleep over?" the only girls around here are muggles." Luna's dad, Harry, said looking down at his daughter. He would give her anything that he could, he would be the first to admit that he and Draco spoiled her. Hermione had decided to give her up before even her due date, and Harry had raised her since. Harry remembered what the orphanage had done to Tom Riddle and didn't want her to have to go through that., not that she would have, but he also knew what it was like to grow up without parents- and figured at least one was better then nothing. 

They were all sitting at the table eating dinner. Harry and Draco were eating spaghetti and Luna was eating a salad, both men hated that their daughter barely ate anything, but they also knew that she was completely serious about becoming a vegetarian, so didn't pressure her into eating. "I know dad, I was thinking maybe I could floo some of my friends in from school. I really miss them and Izzie's parents are pissing me off, I want to get her away and give her a good time while she's here, you know."

Did they know, of course they did. "Eh, we'll think about it Luny. I don't see any reason why not but I'm sure we can think about something." Draco said looking up from his plate just to say that and then stuffing his face back in it.

Harry laughed, "Are you going to eat anything else? I can make you something else, you want some rice?" he asked.

Draco looked up, "Yea, maybe we can go to that one restaurant that you like, the one that had the vegetarian menu."

"I'm not hungry, I went there during lunch with the muggle girls down the street and I ate almost everything there. I only came down cause I wanted to ask you about the sleepover." She said setting her fork on her bowl and looking from one to the other.

Both men looked at each other. Draco arched his eyebrow in that one move he said silently _'what do you think?' _and then Harry pushed up his glasses silently saying _'I don't mind'_. Draco nodded and Harry nodded back, "Alright, go owl your friends, when are you thinking like tomorrow?" Draco asked.

She nodded, "That's better then what I was thinking."

Harry joined in, "Only three days though, because Draco and I were planning on going out on Friday with Uncle Ron.

She laughed, "Okay- only three days." She said trying not to sound to enthusiastic.

Both men looked at each other as she jumped from the table and started hugging them, "I'll tell them to come around one, we need to go shopping. They aren't going to like pumpkin juice and they can't drink, we need some good food too." She said and then she jumped two at a time up the stairs to her room.

"Three days?" Draco asked standing up smiling and grabbing their plates to take to the sink.

"To much?" he asked walking over and grabbing the drying towel as Draco ran the soap water. "I used to stay the entire summer holiday at Ron's house so I can't imagine being away from my friends that long.

"Yeah, well I would rather have Izzie here anyway." Draco said.

After a few minuets in silence Draco asked, "I say we go shopping today. I was hoping to sleep in tomorrow." He handed Harry the last plate.

"I was hoping you'd say that. I'll go tell her," he said kissing him and leaving. The house was rather large, two floors with a basement and attic. Luna lived in the attic. The room had four windows, two had window seats and the other two had potted hanging plants. There was two sets of stairs, on was the way into her room from the hallway and the other led to her bathroom downstairs. There was no other entrance to the bathroom so it was hers and hers alone.

There was two beds, one was a day bed that had yet another pull out bed underneath it. And there was her loft, she spent a lot of the time there. It was her- studio as she called it. There was designs all over the loft walls, which were slanted because it was also the roof, and the rest of the room was covered in pictures Draco had drawn, mostly of him and Luna together.

It seemed like every time he came up here, not very often, something new was on the walls. He noticed it immediately. It was Harry laughing his head off at some TV show while cutie slept silently on his shoulder.

Harry laughed and then heard a screech and looked up to see Luna's head poke out from the loft. "What is it Dad?" She asked smiling and starting to crawl down.

"We need you to write us a list, we just want to go to the store now and get to bed."

She arched her eyebrow, something she had picked up from Draco. "Right, more then I needed to know." She said jumping down the last few steps. "I'll write one quick and bring it down late- Dangit Cutie, get out."

The little llama jumped into Harry's hands as he turned around to see where his pet was hiding. "Now Luna you know that your little sister doesn't like loud noises, you should be more considerate of other peoples feelings." He said calmly.

Luna threw up her hands and muttered through her nose- silently so only she could hear, "It's a llama not a person. Llamas, isn't being named after one bad enough, now I have to treat them nice too?" she sighed and sat down grabbing paper. "Okay what do I need, Dad I said I'll bring it to you." She said looking over to Harry and shooing him out.

* * *

_shopping List (seven people)_

_+Soda Pop- Coca cola._

_+chips_

_+disposable cameras._

_+Dip _

_+movies/ video games_

_+popcorn_

_+cookies/ cookie dough or stuff to make it_

_+party hats? _

_+fire works_

_+chocolate_

_+chocolate milk_

_+chocolate cake_

_+chocolate_

_+tooth brush_

_+cucumbers_

_+oat meal_

_+eggs, milk, honey._

_+S'more stuff._

_+breakfast foods- cereal, coco puffs!_

_+blow up matress, you'll find it by the muggle tents._

_+Hena please_

_+pads_

_+toilet paper_

_+Big fluffy pillows, feather, break easily_

_+new Dean Thomas Jr. cd! I almost forgot about that. Fewf._

_+hair dye three colors at least one blue._

* * *

"You get the pads… and I'll go ask about the blow up mattresses." 

"Right, wait Draco, what the hell is a pad?"

"I don't know what's a blow up mattress?" he said smiling and turning around.

Harry nodded and searched the halls for a store attendant, "Excuse me miss. Where are the," he looked at the list to make sure he didn't say it wrong. "Pads?"

The lady smiled, "This way sir. What size do you need." She said as they turned into a bright isle of bags selling wings and night protection. Protection for what? He saw a picture of a woman on one, she was holding up something to a girl in front of her pointing to the whatever and explaining the parts. He suddenly felt embarrassed to be in the isle and almost pushed the lady over I his hurry to get out, but she stopping and he blushed more when she turned and asked, "Is it her first time?"

"What?" he asked looking worried.

"Her first period?"

He blushed even deeper, "I don't know."

"How old is she?"

"Sixteen." He said happy to know something finally.

"Then I doubt it's her first." She said pulling a box of pads off the self, "Does her mom normally do the shopping?"

"No her and her dad normally go."

"That's nice of you to do it for them."

Draco came around the corner with a box in his arms and smiled as he say Harry holding onto the package, "You found them?"

"You did that on purpose." Harry accused.

"You must be her dad." The lady smiled. "I was explaining that it probably wasn't your daughters first period."

He laughed, "Har, Luna had her period before we even got married. Don't tell me you never even noticed. I think though, she got it like the week after I moved in with you too."

"Are you both her father?" the lady asked.

"Yea," they said in unison. Harry scratched his head looking at the list, "Listen since your here, "Where can I get Henna?"

_Dear Nymphadora,_

_Dad and daddy said I could everyone's coming over tomorrow at one. They're in bed now. You should have seen them when they walked in. They had so many bags dad apperated a cart home and by the time he finished unpacking thoughs daddy came with the car. This party's going to rock! Hope they don't flip out when they find out I invited a few guys too. _

_Everyone's excited so tomorrow the fun begins. Hope dad and daddy don't do anything stupid. Now that I think about it, I hope my friends are okay with staying in a house with them. They all have a mom and a dad, cept Cody._

_I better get to bed too. Talk to you tomorrow girl._

_Love you Luna _

* * *

**_Review please!_**


	3. Lunar eclipse

**A'sN: First of all neither of us would never name our pets these things- we are more creative then that- if we had a duck it would be more like Webby… PLease remember to review and uh we dont care if you review every chapter sends brain waves and plants in readers head ehe we didnt do anything. (O)(O)Cee quite wide eyed.(>)-(o )Deehas something in her eye... we both wear glasses.**

**The Private Files of Luna Llama-Evans Potter-Malfoy**

* * *

_August-21-2005_

_Dear Nini,_

_Izzies here gotta get dressed._

_Love you Luna Loo_

* * *

Harry woke up early about noon and wandered into the kitchen to start some coffee. So what if it was mid day- he and Draco were going to be surrounded by teenage girls all day- they need something. With his eyes half open- they hadn't gotten much sleep that night- he sat down and lay his head on the table, waiting for the coffee. He heard creaking but didn't move knowing who it was. Then he felt lips kiss his temple, "Morning." Draco whispered and then yawned, "Coffee?" Both men were barely clothed, in there Pajama pants and bare chests. If you call that barely clothed they called it comfortable. 

"Not yet, I just got up too." He said his face still in the wood. Draco's arms were wrapped around Harry, his chin on Harry's shoulder. They were like that few minuets, content and happy, when they heard a noise. They both looked at the stairs as they were accustomed to Luna practically falling down the stairs every morning. But from the corner of his eye Draco noticed something Harry couldn't see with Draco's hair falling in his face, a figure. Draco stood up strait his eyes still on Harry's shoulder. As soon as his vision was cleared he saw the boy too.

The boy, teenage boy, looked at them and asked, "Is this Eve's house, I mean Luna's?" he said hitching his bag further up on his side. It was a rather large duffle bag, maybe a hockey bag?

"Maybe, who are you?" he scowled at the boy.

"I-I'm her friends Izzie." He said starting to look worried that he had the wrong house. He glanced at the fireplace, and noticed the picture of Luna. Convinced and comforted he said, "I'm here for the campout."

"It's a sleepover."

"I know… I just don't really like to call it that because well, I'm a guy and because it's three days long so it's more like a camp out- oh and because I just flood in from another country." He finished looking at his bag and hitching it up again.

"You can set you bag down, what did you say your name was again." Harry asked still sitting there with Draco's hands on his shoulder and his eyes half open.

"Oh Well Its Isecual, but people just call me Izzie." He said reluctantly setting down his bag at his feet.

"Your Izzie, I thought Izzie was a girl?" Harry confessed waking up a little bit more.

"So did I," Draco said taking one hand off his shoulder to wipe his eyes of sleep.

"I guess Luna doesn't really talk about us much, about school. I know I try not to." He smiled sadly.

"No… she talks about you all the time." Draco said turning to check the coffee.

He smiled, "she does?"

"Don't get cocky."

"No, no sirs. I just meant that it's nice to know she thinks about me- and the others, even you know, during the summer. Then again I should have known that, Luna's always worried about other people, you know."

Both men looked at each other smiling. Then Harry said, "Izzie, she's in her room. I'll go get her, we need to talk about where you're sleeping tonight because I wasn't aware that she was inviting boys."

Issie's face grew surprised, "Oh." He said looking guilty as Harry walked past him up the stairs.

"Don't worry about it, "Draco said from his spot at the table where he was inhaling a mug of coffee, "Coffee?" he offered.

"Eh, no thanks." He said pulling out a seat and then laughing. "I assumed this," he said pulling cutie from the chair, "Is cutie?"

"Cute Llama, yea." Draco said as the boy sat down on the chair and lay the small animal in his lap. Well the boy was friendly, he seemed very trustworthy. Draco decided to trespass upon his territory, "Soo, how are things at home then?" he asked as Harry walked into the room and began pouring himself some coffee.

"She's getting dressed she'll be down in fifteen minuets." Harry joked sitting down.

Izze was chewing on his lip as he answered, "There okay. Mom and dad have been gone for a few days- I don't know where, but I don't mind when they're gone." He said tapping his nicely shaped fingernails on the table.

The boy was good looking, even if he did have blue hair, he was tan with baggy jeans and a black monkey punk t-shirt. Both his parents were muggle's and go he was everything muggle, most everyone at the school was actually. Both men couldn't tell what his eye color was because he seemed to be wearing contacted- unless his eyes really were red. They hadn't really noticed any of this when he first came in, and now they knew where there daughter had gotten her sudden change in style.

According to Luna, though, his parents were abusive and many a time left the house without word or money- having him fend for himself.

"Hey, how long does it take for Lulu to get dressed?" Izzie asked Draco.

"It depends on what she is wearing." Draco answered. "Can you tell me why Harry and I thought you were a girl not a guy?"

"Lulu talks like it doesn't matter, you know how she is. I was confused about one of our other guy friends, at first- he's coming. His names- well- we call him Maddie but his real name is Mason. Really, I have no clue why it is she gave him that name, I don't know- the point she spoke about him like she would about one of her girlfriends." That long winded speech was about how Lulu treated everyone the same no matter what the sex.

"What cha mean girlfriends?" Draco asked.

"Really daddy, honestly. Thanks luv, that was a touching speech you gave on my behalf." She was leaning casually against the step railings. She was wearing a knee length black- with red ribbons and ruffles on each layer. She was wearing a hot pink tank top that had black lettering reading- 'Warning-witch'- which she had bought at a muggle store called Hot Topic. Her shoulders were covered by a highlighter yellow, well what the bloody hell would it be called. It looked like she took a sweatshirt and cut everything thing off except the sleeves and enough of the back to cover her bare back. She was wearing red ballet shoes, with ribbons of army green- that wrapped up her ankles, the end of which were shaped into snakes heads.

"So I see you met that you've met daddy, and I see that both daddy and dad have met you. So were they surprised by you and all your maleness, or something?"

"Oh they were a little surprised but I think they got over it. Love the hair, you metamorphs get all the fun. You make it unfair to us who actually have to dye their hair, and then it tends to fall out." Motioning to her hair, which today was Weasley red- wavy, with army green ribbons- to match her shoes- tying into two even pig-tails. Today her eyes were as green Harry's, and she wore parrot earrings that had sapphire eyes.

"What do you mean dad and daddy?" Izzie looked at her a little confused, "I know Harry's your dad, but daddy."

"Yea, dad." She ran over to Harry and hugged him. "Married daddy," she said running over to Draco and hugging him too. "Are you hungry? I'll make some food for us all, though someone else is going to have to fry the bacon."

"Yea, I could go for some food," Izzie said getting up. "I'll help you cook the bacon."

"It had better make a big improvement from when I slept over and you made breakfast for me." Luna said as they made their way to the stove.

"Hold on one bloody second, when did you spend the night at a boy's house? Luna, I want some answers." Draco who had heard their conversation asked, and Harry nodded.

"Oh daddy you worry to much, nothing happened. I'm not like you were in school."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I've heard from uncle Blaise, you snogging in the broom cupboard- honestly. He just had a rough time with him mom she I slept over. No biggy really." Luna said kissing Draco on the cheek. Izzie blushed at being the center of worry for the two men.

By the time she had finished making brunch five more of her guests had arrived- one of them being Maddie. A black haired boy with a even more unique sense of style then their daughter had- including four extra piercing in his ears, on his tongue, and on his lip. Draco and Harry were surprised to see that their daughter had more friends that were guys then girls- not that bugged them at all… okay so it did, but just a little.

The party was in fell swing by three in the afternoon with all the quests there. Everyone- Draco, Harry, Cutie, and Mr. Duck- Draco's pet duck. Both men were not very talented at naming their pets- had taken refuge in their room and had been there since ten. "I thought one teenager, I don't know how miss Weasley handled it. You know what one of them- Kiwi I believe her name was, she said that this house was making her dizzy because she had to keep going from green to red- what the hell? Poor cutie is even stressed," Harry said laying back into Draco's arms, with Cutie on his lap and Mr. Duck on his knee. "Is my little baby stressed out, don't you worry dad will keep those teenagers under control- yes he will." He said in baby voice, as the little llamas shook it's tail and spit at his nose affectionately.

"Harry, you're doing it again." Draco told him looking down he could see that cutie was indeed stressed out, he was shaking even. Must be all the noise.

"Do you or I want to go ask if Luna wants anything?" Harry asked looking up into Draco's silver eyes. They always made Harry think of the dragon Charlie had shown him when he was younger. It's scaled had been a silvery mist with a mix of green and blue. It had been one of Harry's fondest memories.

"I'll go you stay here and relax." Draco said kissing him on the lips tenderly. "I'll back soon, don't start the next movie without me."

"Sure, tell Luna if she gives cutie a heart attack- she's grounded." Harry said as Draco walked out the door.

Draco made his way down the hall that led to the stairs that led up to Luna's attic room. "Luna, sweet, do you need anything?" he yelled up the stairs. When no answer came he went up the stairs to see why they were so quiet. "Luna, honey…where are you?" he said again looking around the room to find no one there. He walked back down the stairs and into the room, "Uh, Harry- where's Luna?"

"In her room I though, she isn't there?" he replied setting cutie aside and standing up. "It's ten o'clock at night, where else could she be?"

"You check downstairs, I'll check the yard." Draco said as they walked downstairs.

"Draco?" Harry asked, stopping at the bottom of the stairs.

"Yea, what is it?" Draco asked a worried frown on his face.

"Why would they be in the yard?" Harry asked.

"I don't know, we'll ask Luna if she's out there." Draco said as he walked out the front door. Draco walked around the house and looked in the tree house and found nothing. He turned to go back in when he saw a ladder leaning against the house. Draco didn't remember moving it and couldn't remember Harry doing so either. So her decided to climb it and investigate. He found them, four guys, and four girls looking at the stars.

"Hey daddy, what's going on?" Luna asked as she propped herself onto her elbow to see him better.

"Oh nothing, just your dad and I have been searching the house because nobody told us that they were going to go on the roof." Draco said giving her the all purpose daddy glare.

"Sorry daddy, we were going to come in side in just a bit. Maddie was telling us that the lunar eclipse was going to happen soon, he's got an E in Astronomy." She said looking back at the moon.

"Really, well maybe me and your dad will join you, do you want a snack." He asked.

"Yea some carrots would be nice, do you want me to help?" Luna asked making a move to get up.

"No babe, that's alright, I can handle it." Draco said climbing back down the ladder. "Harry I found them." He told him as he walked in the door to see Harry pacing nervously- Cutie at his feet, prancing with him.

"Where?"

"on the roof watching there lunar eclipse I told them we would come watch it too." Draco got out a bag of baby carrots that Harry fed Cutie and poured them into a bowl.

"That's Cuties breakfast." He said as they inched themselves further to the side of the group of teenagers on the roof. They watched as the moon was covered by darkness and reappear with all it's threads of light.

Luna we are going to go to sleep, I want you to come inside." Harry said as he followed Draco down the ladder. "Okay we'll be quiet and come inside, I love you guys night."

"Night sweetheart," Harry said kissing her on the forehead.

"Me too." Draco screamed up the ladder. Harry and Luna laughed as Harry kissed her again for Draco again.

_

* * *

_

August-22-2005

_Dear Nini, _

_Everyone's sleeping finally. It's funny there all jealous of dad and daddy. They aren't like weirded out or anything either. And they keep asking me how they met, but I don't know. All I know is that they hated each other in school, and that that's where they met. Oh oops, Izzies having a bad dream. I'll talk to you tomorrow. Okay wait it is tomorrow. Ill talk to you later._

_Love you Luna Loo_

* * *

_**PLease read and review! **_

_**Dee and Cee**_


End file.
